Who Wants Normal Anyway?
by kuasimodo28
Summary: We all know that Superman/Clark Kent is not normal. So who wants normal anyway?


_A/N: I love Lois and Clark. And I guess if I ever saw them getting together, I'd want it to be something like this. Read and Review please!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even an itty-bitty bit of Tom Welling. Oh, well. **

"Smallville, are you staring at my boobs?" Lois demanded, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

Clark jerked, blushed a bright rosy red and stammered. "What? N-No, Lois. No," he repeated slowly. "Why would I be staring at your uhmm.." he gestured vaguely. "You know."

"They're called breasts, Smallville. Or boobs. Or tits. But that's not the point, why were you staring at them?"

"I wasn't!" he denied, lamely. The question was, how could he _not _be staring at them, when she had them displayed so prominently? "I was…thinking." _About how you'd look naked._ "About…this story I'm working on."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Whatever, Smallville. Can you drag your eyes up to my face long enough to listen to what I'm saying?"

The blush that had been fading came back in full force. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. What could he say, really?

Taking his silence as acquiescence, Lois nodded in satisfaction. "Since it was obvious you weren't paying any attention, I guess I have to start all over again," she fixed him with a baleful stare, making Clark pathetically grateful that she wasn't the one with heat vision.

"I know Perry wants the both of us to work together," she began, "but the thing is, we obviously can't. It's like halibut and hot fudge. With me being the fudge, of course. Anyway, we've given it eighteen months, and I'm not saying you're not good, you are. You're just not as good as me. And you get in the way, Smallville. I think you should do… sports, and leave the investigative reporting to me."

Again, he was completely speechless. How was it that Lois Lane was the only person in the whole world who could move him from having sexual fantasies about her to murderous thoughts?

"I get in the way?" he finally managed to say indignantly, pushing his glasses up his nose. They promptly slid down again. "The only reason I get in the way is because you have this habit of getting in mine!"

"Oh please," she drawled, looking bored. "You have the most inconvenient habit of disappearing when there's a hot story and appearing again when there's nothing to see and peppering me with non-stop questions. Tell me, Clark," she leaned toward him, bringing her breasts closer to his face. _Face, look at her face. Face, face_, he chanted to himself. "When was the last time _you _had a Superman exclusive? Or had a solo expose on the crazy that is Lex Luthor? I carry the weight here, Smallville. And I'm tired of covering for you with the Chief."

"I can't help it if I'm not around when Superman shows up!" Clark tried to defend himself. "And I can't help it if he likes you." _Of course you can help it_, the annoying voice inside his head contradicted. _You just like having Lois Lane look at you as if you're some kind of God._ "And it's not my fault you have a huge crush on him!"

"Smallville, you are so lame!" she yelled, losing her cool. Heads whipped around at the sound, but when the rest of the Planet realized it was just Lois yelling at Clark, they shrugged and turned back to work. After all, what was a work day at the Planet without Lois Lane yelling at Clark Kent? "This is not about my non-existent crush on Superman, this is about you not being around all the time!"

"Really?" he pretended innocence. "I thought this was about me not being a good enough reporter to be your partner."

"That too," she added quickly. "But seriously, Smallville, we're partners. I don't expect to know everything about your life, I mean, I'm not your girlfriend and I had enough of that on the farm, but I think I'm entitled to some explanation as to why you keep running out on me. I need to know why I'm constantly putting my ass on the line to save yours."

"There's nothing to tell, Lois," he insisted. "It's just…things happen."

There was a quick flash of hurt in her eyes, but was quickly replaced by a gleam. "Nothing, huh?" She blew out a breath. "Fine, Smallville. If that's the way you want to play it." And she turned her back on him.

_Damn_, he silently cursed. _You're really super, Superman_.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, Smallville," Lois called, as she spotted him coming into the office. "Come over here for a second."

Clark was surprised by the order. Lois hadn't spoken in to him in two days, not since their last conversation, which had gone so well. The fact that she had been silent for so long showed him how upset she really was and it had made him feel more guilty than usual. It had also depressed him. After all, everyone in the world knew that Clark Kent was in love with Lois Lane, except for Lois Lane herself.

With a smile he couldn't control, Clark headed over to her table. "What's up, Lois?" he asked, settling himself on her desk.

She didn't look up from the computer. "We need to talk. It's important," she said with studied casualness. "I need you to meet me at the roof at eight tonight."

"Uh…what's it about?" Clark wanted to know.

"Something important."

"What?"

She glared up at him. "Is there some reason you have to constantly question me?"

He bit his tongue in an effort from pointing out the obvious.

"Just meet me at eight on the roof, okay?' she said, looking back at her computer. "No one else knows, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why do you want to tell me?" he asked curiously. "You don't like working with me, remember?"

"Last I checked, Smallville, you're still my partner. Now go do something, like stock up on plaid or tweed or whatever. I've got to finish my research."

He'd stopped taking offense at her insults of his fashion sense. "Research for what?" he leaned over, trying to get a look at the screen.

She quickly closed her laptop. "Nothing that'll interest you, Smallville," she snapped. Was he imagining it, or was she blushing? His curiosity aroused, he opened the screen against her protests. What he saw made his jaw drop. "You're ordering … _lingerie_?" his voice rose to a squeak. The image of her naked, which he'd managed not to think about all day, came back full force. Only now, that fantastic body was covered in tiny scraps of red. He could feel his eyes starting to burn from the image, and blinked rapidly, looking away from the computer. Burning a hole through her screen might cause a problem.

"What's with you, Clark?" she yelled. Again, heads whipped around, and back when they realized it was just Lois and Clark.

Now scantily clad Lois was doing a little dance, and sending him come hither looks, complete with the sexy pout and fluttering eyelashes.

"Smallville."

What was this? Single, sexy Lois had multiplied into three dancing Lois'. And they were all doing various dance moves that caused the saliva in his mouth to pool. And the blood in his brain to rush down to his lap.

"SMALLVILLE!!" The shout was so close to his ear that he stumbled, and almost fell off the desk. But it did the job of erasing the sexy, dancing Lois' from his mind and replacing it with one really pissed off Lois.

"I'm sorry?" he offered sheepishly.

"Tell anyone about this and you die," she hissed.

He gulped. Lois couldn't actually kill him, but she would probably die trying. But more than anything, he wanted to know who Lois was buying sexy lingerie for. "Who are you buying that for?"

Her eyebrows rose. "That's none of your business."

"I'll find out, Lois, you know I will."

"Fine," she huffed. There was a gleam of…something in her eyes he couldn't quite place, something that made him vaguely uncomfortable. "It's for this guy I know. And before you ask, yes, you know him, and no, I'm not telling you who he is. You'll find out, eventually. Now, go away, before I lose my temper."

"Oh, you mean you haven't already?" he asked cheekily, before making his escape. He looked back once, and saw Lois struggling to keep a grin off her face.

Eight o'clock had come and gone, but Lois was nowhere to be seen. Clark was getting restless, and he couldn't help but wonder if Lois had gone to see her mystery man. _Is it Ollie?_ he wondered, _or Bruce?_ The thought depressed him, so he looked out the roof at the city below. _Well, at least Metropolis knows I'm here. Even if they don't know Clark Kent, they know Superman_.

"Brooding again, Smallville?" Lois said, coming up behind him. "I thought you'd kicked that habit after leaving the farm."

He smiled. "Not brooding, Lois, just thinking."

"About?"

He shrugged, before turning to look at her. "Nothing really. Just some things. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She smiled, hoisting herself up on the narrow ledge beside him. Catching a whiff of her perfume he found himself smiling again. _Contradiction_, he mused. It was perfect for Lois, who was a walking contradiction herself.

"Well, Smallville, I've figured something out. Something that's been bothering me for a long time." She smiled at him sweetly, causing him to pause in the action of pushing his glassed back up his nose. Eyes narrowed, he studied her face. She looked entirely too smug, too…innocent. "What are you planning, Lois?" he asked bluntly.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she leaned closer, and pulled his glasses off his face. "You look so much better without those," she whispered, before covering his mouth with hers. He sat still, stunned. But very quickly, the realization that Lois was kissing him (Lois!) dawned and he wasted no time in responding.

She tasted of coffee, cigarettes she'd claimed she'd stopped smoking, and unbelievably, incredibly, hot. Clark felt himself sink into the kiss, forgetting everything but the taste of Lois, the feel of Lois in his arms.

Abruptly, she pulled away, breathing heavily. "Wow, Smallville, you sure can kiss," she half-joked.

"Lois, that was…"

"Amazing, I know," she grinned up at him, before sobering down. "Clark, I know you have your secrets, and while I don't understand why you have to keep them from me, I respect your right. I asked you up here today to tell you one of my secrets. Probably the most important one I've ever had."

"What is it, Lois?" he asked, concerned. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

"Good, that's what I was hoping you'd say." She took a deep breath, let it out. Then she looked him straight in the eye. "I love you. I'm in love with you."

He goggled. "What?"

"I really hope that this doesn't get in the way of our friendship and our partnership," she continued, "but I understand if you need some time."

"Lois."

"I mean, I'm not expecting you to say anything, or to tell me you feel the same," she rambled on.

"Lois."

"But seriously, Smallville, how dense are you? I'm literally throwing myself in your face everyday, and all you can say is 'Uhm, Lois? I think you're blouse has come unbuttoned.' Seriously, you think that really happens almost every day? And now you're not even going to be hanging out with me because you're afraid of what? Ruining our friendship? Newsflash, Smallville, you kissed me back!"

"Lois!"

"What?"

He covered her lips with his, pouring his heart and soul into that one kiss. When they finally broke apart, he smiled. "I love you too."

She let out a deep breath. "Good. Cause if you didn't, I'd have to kill you and hide your body."

He smiled, appreciating her, understanding how difficult it was for her to come to anyone with her heart in her hands. In that split second, he made his decision.

"Since you've told me your secret, I guess I have to tell you mine," he told her.

"You don't have to Smallville, I don't want to…who am I kidding?" she laughed. "Tell me!"

His smile grew wider, and he tightened his hold on her. "Better yet, I'll show you." He toppled them both over the edge, Lois's scream echoing in his ear.

She stopped screaming as soon as she realized that they weren't falling. Instead, they were…hovering. She looked down at the city in amazement. "Smallville?"

"Yes, Ms Lane?"

Her head jerked up, her eyes wide. "Superman?"

"I wanted to tell you so many times," he admitted honestly, "but I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of losing you."

"You're an idiot, Smallville. It's kind of disappointing, actually."

"Disappointing?" Clark asked as they landed back on the roof.

"I always thought that Superman would have better fashion sense," she grinned up at him.

"So you're okay with this?" he asked.

"Clark, you're still the idiot farmboy I found naked in the cornfield one eventful summer. Superman is just another facet to that boy. Nothing will change that, or how I feel about you. Besides, who wants normal anyway? Give me an alien with superpowers anytime."

He looked at her, overcome. "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

She grinned at him mischievously. "How about you follow me home and show me your 'gratitude'?" she asked before walking towards the door. "I'll meet you at my apartment. Oh, and Clark?" she held the door open. "The…_item_ you saw me buying online today?" At his embarrassed blush, she smirked. "I'm wearing the same thing. In black." The door closed behind her, and Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman, shot up off the roof towards the apartment of one Lois Lane. It looked like his fantasy of a naked dancing Lois might come true after all.


End file.
